Kingdom Hearts: Hearts of Nobodies
by Arya Rift
Summary: The story of the Nobodies of Organization XIII continues. What will happen to them? Will they get their own hearts, or will they wither away and fade to nothingness? Follow their story while they try to find out their fate lying ahead of them.
1. A New Story

**Hi, everyone! This is my new fan fiction of Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts was a new thing for me, but after I played Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, I'm very interested in the game and the story. I reed enough to make a fan fiction out of it. I know I'm risking of the fic's collide with Kingdom Hearts III next year but I wanted to make one, so, enjoy!**

* * *

Kingdom Hearts. This object was Organization XIII's goal since it was founded, to get what they lacked. What they, Nobodies, lacked: heart. The completion of Kingdom Hearts was said to give the Organization's members heart . . . or at least what the leader, Xemnas, and the senior members said. Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion. All of them, deceived, for the true goal is the merging of Xemnas' and Kingdom Hearts to gain new power along with the members of the Organization turned into empty vessel to house part of Master Xehanort's heart and fragments of darkness, eventually would lead to the recreation of the legendary χ-Blade. One by one, the members were defeated and faded into darkness by Keyblade wielder Sora and Riku and their friends. Even Xemnas himself, after absorbing Kingdom Hearts, was unable to defeat Sora and his friends.

The fate of the Organization was unknown, until the revival of Master Xehanort was known, the Organization rose again with its members gathered across time and prepared to house Master Xehanort's heart. But again, the plan was ruined by Sora and his friends making the Organization disappear once more. Though the Organization disappeared, the clash of seven lights and thirteen darkness was inevitable as both sides prepare for the upcoming event.

None of them know that somewhere, in a world, in the middle of grassy plains, a structure where the events to unfold would take place stood.

* * *

Someone ran through the darkness. Almost invisible whoever the person is as they wore hooded black coat nearly blending in with the complete darkness which surrounded the entire world. Suddenly, a spark of light appeared ahead and a blinding flash of light incinerated the darkness and filled the world with pure light. The person covered their face with their arms but they disappeared among the brilliant light.

"Gah!" someone gasped as they get up.

A woman, with all-back blond hair with two parts of her hair rose up like an antennae and black clothing decorated by silver drawstrings and silver chain ornament from the hood. Large silver zipper ran from the neck part down to the edge of the coat. She wore black gloves and black heeled shoes.

On a rectangular platform with a pillow on it to which she slept on. She scanned her surroundings. A round white room with four pairs of pillar on the opposite sides the room. A pair of them were connected to the platform she was on. She looked up, where she found that the room was pretty tall with a graceful chandelier hanging from the center of the ceiling.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked to no one.

She followed a pair of pillar down to where a similar platform of hers across the room. She saw someone on it that caught her attention, just like she was seconds ago. The person wore black clothing similar to hers. The person was sleeping and showed no sign of waking up. She looked to her right and left only to find two other persons wearing the same clothing.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room on which the first person she saw. She walked slowly, as pain struck her abdomen rendering her unable to move faster. About ten seconds or so, she reached the person, who was hooded and she couldn't see their face. She reached for the hood and put it back to reveal the face of the person.

"What the . . . !?" she gasped.

The person was a man. With cherry pink long hair. Just after the hood touched the pillow, his eyes opened and he looked at her. A surprised and confused expression were clearly seen on his face along with the woman.

"Larxene?" he asked.

"Marluxia?!" the girl, now known as Larxene, shouted at the man, Marluxia.

* * *

 **I know it's short. It's a beginning you see. If I can, the second chapter would be up in a day or two and it'll be longer. Reviews would be appreciated. Thank you for reading!  
**


	2. Mysterious Person

**Chapter two's up! Larxene and Marluxia are in the game. Who's the other two, I wonder?**

* * *

"What are you doing here? I thought you're dead," Marluxia said, not believing the person in front of him.

Larxene, returning the line, "That's my line, idiot!" she said, banging her fist to the wall. "I thought I'm already dead!"

Marluxia sat and put his feet on the side of the platform. "Then why are you not?"

"How can I know?" she said, banging another fist at the wall. "I don't even know what made me think so!"

"Sheesh, cool down would you," a voice echoed from the side.

Another person woke up, the one on their right. They stand an put down their hood. Cyan eyes and dirty-blond hair pointed up with several bangs fell down. A pillar of water sprouted beside him and reformed, leaving a sitar behind. It blue themed coloring and it's Nobody symbol-shaped shape floated in the air. Demyx took the sitar and struck a chord. Both Larxene and Marluxia was dumbstruck at the person that just appeared.

Larxene didn't seem to like him here, "Demyx! Why the hell are you doing here?!" Larxene closed on Demyx in fast steps. Demyx whimpered but he ceased when Larxene knelt with her hand holding her abdomen.

"What's wrong, Larxene?" Demyx asked, but his tone showed that malice was in him.

Larxene got up, but couldn't stand upright because of the pain. Marluxia stood and circled Larxene. Demyx tried to move farther from him but there's no room to escape. Marluxia's steps became slower before he stopped right between Demyx and Larxene.

"What hit you, Larxene?" Marluxia asked, although he knew well what happened.

Larxene shouted, "Like I know!"

"My, my. Looks who's in pain. I wager that the same person did the same to the four of us," another voice said.

The three looked at the source of the new voice: platinum-blond hair cut in Caesar and hoop piercings and also Nobody shaped piercing on his ears. A pair of electric-blue eyes looked at them casually.

"Luxord!" the three exclaimed in the same time.

Luxord stood in front of them a few meters apart. He closed in and summoned a deck of cards on his right hand. The back of the card was grey outlined with white and decorated with five Nobody symbols with at different directions. The cards fanned out and he looked at the cards he got.

"I'd say we have a great reunion, though either we have in luck or not," he said casually while playing the cards on his hand.

The four went quiet. Even Demyx didn't dare to play his sitar and Larxene was too distracted by her pain to speak. Marluxia found himself in deep thought. Something wasn't right. None of them knew what got them here. The large room got more emptier the longer the four persons inside

"Where are we, anyway?" Demyx spoke, trying to lighten the mood.

Marluxia looked around before locking his eyes on Demyx, "It's Castle Oblivion."

The other three looked at him in surprise. They were in Castle Oblivion, Organization XIII's second headquarters. The members that were sent to run the castle were wiped out, save for Axel. Larxene looked around again, recognizing the interior which very much similar to Castle Oblivion. Demyx and Luxord had no idea though, as it was the first time they actually came here.

While Demyx care less about it, Luxord seemed to be interested in the place quick enough, "Castle Oblivion, you said. I'd like to see what's about it that Xemnas chose this place. Not a good start of the tour though," Luxord noted while checking around the room.

"It isn't," another voice blared from nowhere. This one was a voice none of them recognized. A fifth person was here, but the Organization members could see nothing. All of them prepared to fight if necessary.

* * *

"Say again, Axel?" said a mouse, walking down the stairs in the middle of a park to a figure shadowed by a tree. "You're going to Castle Oblivion? Why?"

The mouse, wore white lined short-sleeve jacket. Half of the jacket was black while the lower half was red ended with white with silver zipper and two yellow straps dangling from both side of the jacket. His red pants had two pouches on the front side above a zip line either side. His large yellow shoes decorated with two intersecting orange straps.

The person he talked to wore a long-sleeved black coat with silver drawstrings and large zipper of the same color. He had red hair that spike to the back. His green eyes filled with uncertainties. On his right hand was an ice cream stick with a 'WINNER' word and a crown mark on it.

"I don't know," he said while looking at the stick. "I got a feeling that something is still there," he said, holding the stick fastener. "And my name is Lea."

"Okay then, Lea. You're not going in alone, I'll tell Goofy and Donald to . . ."

Axel cut the mouse's sentence with an encouraging face, "I'm fine, Mickey. Oh, I mean, Your Majesty," he corrected himself.

Mickey shook his head, "Mickey's fine. You're risking yourself."

The sentence shook Lea. The last time he was there, his best friends had headaches and he had to bring them out. On one of the occasion he even got beaten up. He also killed someone there, which was something he did for himself and another.

Lea put the ice cream stick in a pocket in his trousers. "It's just a feeling, something I didn't get for some time. I might be wrong and wasted those two's time. Besides . . ." he trailed off and faced Mickey.

Lea threw his right hand to the side and a flare of flames sparked and a Keyblade appeared from the flames. It had a chakram-like hilt while its blade shaped a translucent tongue of fire.

Lea smiled. "Now that I have this, nobody's gonna beat me," he said. Now more confident than he was seconds ago.

Mickey just smiled in response. "Okay then," he finally gave up. "But if you're in danger, don't hesitate to call for help, okay?" he said, reaching out to Lea with his right hand.

"Yeah," he shook hands with Mickey. "See ya later."

Lea swung his left hand forward and a dark oval-shaped portal appeared in front of him. He walked into it and the portal disappeared. Leaving Mickey alone in the park.

* * *

"Show yourself!" Larxene shouted only to earn a chuckle from the voice.

"Well I'm right here," the voice said from above.

Demyx already had his hand close to his sitar's strings to attack while Luxord summoned another deck of cards on is left hand and fan it out like the other. Larxene's left hand sparked lightning and a set of four throwing knives appeared between her fingers.

The ceiling opened and a large half-circle platform descended rapidly with someone on it. Upon a closer look, the person wore the same black coat as the four Nobodies with its hood up, only that its lower zipper stopped at the waist rather than at the thigh.

Marluxia was the first one to talk, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The person laughed. "I could ask the same to all of you," he said while opening his arms to the side referring to the four Nobodies. "Eh, number XI of the Organization, the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia?" Marluxia didn't show any other expression that underestimation. "Or should I call you, Lumaria . . .?"

The mysterious person was cut off by a charging Marluxia swinging his scythe, the Graceful Dahlia, trying to split the person in half but instead destroyed the still descending platform, sending it crashing down in pieces. Marluxia bounced off the wall and chased the person. They landed in Luxord's platform only for it to be split in half by the Graceful Dahlia which also missed the mysterious person. The person landed on top of Marluxia's platform but jumped again to avoid Larxene's Foudre knives which imbedded with lightning magic that sparked out wildly. He landed behind Demyx only to jump again to avoid Demyx's water shots that were electrified by Larxene's knives. Marluxia intercepted him midair only to be sent off down with a quick kick.

The mysterious person landed in the middle of the room but suddenly giant cards appeared from above and trapped him inside. "Why, can't you just be nice and say hello politely, Mar-" Luxord said but his words were cut off . . .

A flash of the Graceful Dahlia along with several flower petals sliced through the cards, slicing them in half. The person was cut in half too, but instantly dispersed into water, earning a gasp from everyone but Luxord.

"How rude," the person's voice were heard again, now above another half-circle platform on the opposite side of the last one. "Not that I don't expect it though," the person said casually, without a single scratch on their body.

Demyx played some notes and a water bullet launched toward the person, only for it to be destroy with a single swing of an arm.

"I see you guys are A-OK. So I'll let you pass," he laughed before disappeared in a portal of darkness.

The disappearance of the person redirected everybody's attention to Marluxia, who stayed silent while his Graceful Dahlia disappears.

* * *

 **Someone appeared, and whoever that was, he knew Marluxia and probably Luxord, Larxene, and Demyx too. What would happen next? See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Reopened Chest of the Past

"Who's Lumaria?" Demyx asked straight on, already forgotten how Marluxia reacted just then.

Marluxia turned his back on them. "None of your concern," he said coldly, leaving question mark all over the place. "Get going," he said, a finger pointed at under the new platform, which a door appeared out of nowhere.

Marluxia wasted no time as he walked straight to the door and opened it, revealing a hallway with similar decorations he saw before. Demyx raised his shoulders and followed him, Larxene followed shortly after. Luxord stayed for some time though, filing his cards.

He shuffled the deck and fan them out. "Another side of a hollow individual . . .," he said after looking at the cards. "Isn't that interesting," he followed the three to the hall.

The hallway were huge though less taller than the round room they were just now. Still white decorations on the wall and the floor, there were large pillars that supported the building, but they still didn't know where were they. Demyx and Luxord never had been there and Larxene spent most of her time here slacking off. If there was someone that understand the castle among the four, that would be Marluxia.

"Heeey . . .," Demyx moaned, triggering Larxene's anger.

"What is it, slowpoke?"

Demyx shrugged. "Are we gonna waste time here walking? I mean, we can use corridors of darkness right?" he said. "The ones that know about this castle are you and Marluxia, Larxene. You can get us outta here!"

Larxene didn't answer, knowing that wasting her breath were too much. She lifted her left hand to her side and flicked. Out of thin air, dark ripple appeared and slowly the air teared up and opened a portal, the corridors of darkness.

Corridors of darkness were means of transportation used by Heartless. Using them to travel between the Realm of Darkness and the Realm of Light, allowing them to attack any given time based on instinct. Heartless weren't the only creature capable of using the corridors of darkness. Anyone could use the corridors of darkness as long as they had enough amount of darkness inside. But darkness of one's soul alone wouldn't work. That's why the Organization XII wore the black coats.

The coats weren't only for identifying and cloaking appearance, they're actually magical coat made to withstand darkness between the worlds. Ones tried to use the corridors of darkness without any form of protection would only succumb to the darkness. The black coats were one king of protection and there's still other form that could be used to withstand darkness.

Demyx's face lightened as the corridor materialized. "Ow yeah!" he ran into it only to be knocked back hard by some kind of force. "Ow! What is that?" he said, rubbing his head as he landed head first.

"Barrier," Luxord said, coming up behind Demyx. "Looks like the joker don't want us to leave that easily."

Larxene scoffed at Demyx. "Exactly! If it isn't because of this thing, I'll be already back in the Castle That Never Was!"

Seeing that he lost, Demyx shut his mouth and reached for his sitar, checking it if something was damaged. Larxene, on the other hand, still had her right hand on her abdomen. Luxord sighed and chuckled after seeing Larxene, while the latter scoffed away. With one of his card on his hand, he covered Larxene on his view with the card and cast a Curaga on her.

Larxene no longer holding her abdomen. "Don't expect me to thank you, old man!" she said coldly. Luxord could only chuckle. "What hit me anyway?"

Marluxia's eyes locked at Larxene after hearing that. "You really have forgotten aren't you . . .?"

Before he could finish his sentence, numerous portals appeared everywhere. On the wall, behind the pillars, on the floor, and even the ceiling. Out of those portals were Heartless, a lot of them. The four Nobodies prepped their weapons to fight as the first Heartless charge in for the kill.

* * *

A corridor of darkness appeared, and someone came out from it. It was Lea, looking around. There was no one in the room. A room of wide majestic hall with pillars supporting it. There were large fracture and structural damages all over the place, as if the castle itself was dying silently.

"'Kay, that's weird," he said, his eyes bouncing around the corners of his eyes. He recognized the damages. "This is the top floor. The corridor I opened should take me to first floor . . ." he mumbled. "Something's going on here."

He opened another corridor of darkness and walked into it, only to be flicked back. He reached with his hand and he couldn't get it into the portal of darkness. "Barrier. Someone is distorting the darkness here. Damn," he mumbled again, turned to the stairs that led down. "Looks like there's only one way to move on," he said before scaling down the stairs.

When the stairs ended, Lea found himself standing upon a field of glittering shards scattered all over the room. Beyond the glittering shards were a wall of light shining bright. "Are these . . .," he grasped one of the shards. " . . . dimensional fragments? Whoever it is, he's doing crazy things!" There was no other way, so Lea walked straight into the wall of light and past it.

Past the wall of light was a beach, bordering a beautiful sea with a beautiful sunset glowing orange and red, illuminating the pretty island and dyed the sky and the sea in gradient of orange. It was a beautiful place, that was if there weren't for the giant holes and cracks that teared up everywhere with the environment slowly break and flowed out of the holes and cracks, destroying what would be a beautiful scenery.

"Sora's memories made these worlds, without his memories to be based upon, the world created would crumble away and fades," he said to himself. "After he left, these worlds should've already closed but . . .," he paused, trying to find something in his head. ". . . someone reopened them," he said, a streak of anger was on his face. "Having Namine toying with Sora's head already a hell of a thing to do and yet someone peeked inside a chest that was long buried, not realizing the trap that lies inside. Hell no, he won't get away with it," he ran toward the other islands.

* * *

 **Okay, I know this story isn't much, but to be honest, this fic only exist to fill in when ideas for my Rise of the White Pride met a writer's block and sharpening my storymaking skills. I'm still going to finish this though, and believe me, this would be short and easy. See you on the next chapter! R &R would be appreciated.**


	4. Meet Again

Another slash from the Graceful Dahlia, another stab from the Foudre, another stream of Fair Game, and another blast of water from the Arpeggio decimated the remaining Heartless. The four took a brief breath before continued on the hall.

"Serve you right," Larxene grumped, rotating her shoulders in exhaustion. "Fighting normally is WAY better than with those damned cards or whatever."

Luxord took a quick glance at Larxene upon hearing the word 'cards'. "What cards, if I may know?"

"It's the thing that make you . . . fight with . . . cards? No wait . . . argh!" Larxene groaned in the middle of her words.

Marluxia breathed out. "It's a system Xemnas ordered me to test in this castle. It make our moves determined by cards that have 'points'. The larger amount of 'points' on the card you use, the harder for it to be 'card break' by the opposing card. When two cards clashed, the card with larger 'point' will 'break' the weaker card and stun the user. Three cards can be stacked, 'points' and all and the move it make are called 'sleights'. 'Sleights' are powerful but made the first card you select disappear. The cards can be summoned back by will if the deck is emptied. The cards are differing in use. There's normal cards, magic cards, and item cards. There's also summon cards but it's only for Sora's use . . ."

"And they're freaking CONFUSING!" Larxene commented.

Luxord could only nod at Marluxia's explanation and Larxene's comment.

"Soooo what's so special of them?" Demyx asked, seemingly not understanding any of Marluxia's words.

The four came upon a large door. Marluxia continued explaining as the door opens. "Xemnas has Zexion and Vexen worked something with Xigbar's space-controlling and hoped that the system would create an advantageous step against Sora," he said as they walked into another round room though bigger and lined with electricity sparks on the ceiling. "But it backfired, in the end," he remembered when Sora defeated him, hard. "Same as Larxene, I didn't like it."

"Yeah, me too," said a too familiar voice in front of them, appearing from a flash of a portal.

In front of them stood all the same man from the last time.

* * *

Lea launched straight from another wall of light, slashing more and more heartless mid air that came after him. After he landed more appeared and he decided to throw both of his chakrams, the Eternal Flames, around him and made a fiery tornado of fire that vanquished them.

"Heh, you guys aren't obsolete, I tell you," he said after catching the Eternal Flames.

It's been a while now that he used the Eternal Flames as this past time he always trained on using his new Keyblade, Blazing Corona, an oversized-sword-like-flame-shaped key. It wasn't easy, but he managed to hold himself against Riku and also fellow newbie Keyblade Wielder, Kairi. Though he lost to the former. Now that he could use the Keyblade properly, he used his chakrams too so that they wouldn't become obsolete.

Lea walked forward but then glanced back when he heard cracks. Cracks and fractures started to ruin the wall and Lea noticed something above him. It was a floating pixelated text that reed 'Destiny Islands'.

"Destiny Islands, eh? Isn't that Riku's, Kairi's, and Roxa- err, Sora's home?" he said when he remembered the place he just walked by. "So much place for a closure."

The time Lea spent with Riku and Kairi made them good friends. Especially Kairi who weirdly reminded him of someone important . . . but he couldn't recall at all. Kairi told him many stories including her times in Destiny Islands along with Sora and Riku. She described Destiny Islands in very detail, making Lea somewhat already saw the place.

Lea walked upon a door and walked through. In front of him was another wall light and a field of floating dimension shards. Like then, he walked straight in and took a view of the world.

He couldn't believe it, it was Twilight Town! Complete with occasional trams passing by and the seemingly everlasting beautiful sunset. When he looked down, he realized that he was on top of the clock tower right in place where he and Roxas spent time after missions with Xi-

"Xi? Xi. Xi. Xi. Xi-who?" Lea said to himself, unable to remember whoever he thought. "Probably random people. But she bugged me. Wait, how can I know she's a she? Odd," he shrugged and then scaled down the tower.

* * *

"Have a nice battle?" asked the hooded man.

"We're pretty much entertained with the swarm," Luxord answered calmly.

"Hmm. I'm glad you did."

"Hey freak!" Larxene shouted angrily. "Why do everybody's fine but me!?"

Marluxia stepped forward, ignoring Larxene completely and all ready with the Graceful Dahlia in hand. "What do you know about us?"

"And why are you wearing that coat? Are you an impostor?" Demyx joined the quiz.

The hooded man laughed lightly and swiped his left hand across the room that slammed the door behind the Nobodies closed shut, which surprised them.

"Maybe yes, maybe no. It's up to all of you to decide," he answered with a riddle.

Luxord fanned a deck of Fair Game in response. "You're stating to sound like Cheshire Cat."

"Am I? Or am I not? The answer is right here," he flicked a finger and the lights went out before four huge blue holographic panels appear beside him.

"I know you as the Graceful Assassin, Marluxia, and the Merciless Killer, Lumaria," he pointed at Marluxia and one of the panels showed a scene where a man with pink straight hair, wearing brown jacket and pink undershirt along with loose gray pants striking through some bandits and ended up slicing the last one with a scythe.

Then, he pointed at Larxene, which gasped at him. "I know you as the Savage Nymph, Larxene, and the Sadistic Serpent, Relena," another panel showed a scene where a blond woman with straight back-swept hair and two hanging bangs in front of her face. Wearing a blue dress and matching heels with knives in her hands, beating out a woman and a men in wedding clothes.

The hooded man traveled his finger to Luxord. "The one and only Gambler of Fate, Luxord, and the Luck Gambler, Lourd," yet another panel showed a scene where a man in formal clothing identical to Luxord with cards fanned in his hand smiling against his opponents on the sides of a table where coins and card were.

Finally, the hooded man pointed at Demyx. "And the ever musical Melodious Nocturne, Demyx, and the Street Sitarist, Myde," the last panel viewed a scene where a man sitting on a bench among peoples in a park in shorts and blue vest playing sitar. He had dirty-blond straight hair that curved out midway to his neck.

The four were struck speechless as the panels continued on viewing scenes each of them know well.

"Oh. Seems I know a lot about you guys," he said playfully.

"Damn you!" Larxene said as she lunged with the Foudre charged, but she jumped back when spikes of ice sprouted from the floor, preventing her from reaching the man.

"I'm sure you guys have so many questions. But I already gave you a large answer just now and if you want answers of other questions . . .," then he reached to the door behind him, making it open. "Meet me again just ahead," he said before chuckling.

"Wait . . . !" Demyx sent some quick shots of water to him but failed as the man disappeared in a flash of the corridors of darkness. "Damn it!"

* * *

 **I searched and found Lumaria. I also found Arlene and Relena, but I thought Relena's better. I'm completely random for Myde and Lourd, though. R &R please :)**


	5. Yet Again

**Thanks for waiting. Here's the fifth chapter!**

* * *

The four nobodies each had different mood. Larxene was in the front, still angry about her being the only one awake with wound. Her hands were thrown everywhere as if she was anticipating any appearances. Marluxia behind her was cold as usual. Though he didn't deform his Graceful Dahlia, somehow. Behind him was Demyx, who very carefully play a song with his Arpeggio silently so that Larxene wouldn't snap at him again. The castle's as silent as the space though, so even a single step could echo off the walls and be heard anywhere. Luxord wasn't too bothered by the fact that someone actually know who he was before. Not that he actually care. He was just humming some notes casually.

Unlike the last hall, in this one they didn't get attacked by Heartless. What was different is that there was a wall of light and shards of something floating in front of it.

The shards were fancy enough that they caught Demyx' attention. "What are these?" he demanded an answer from either Marluxia or Larxene. But since Larxene was no good with this kind of thing, he hoped Marluxia would answer.

"A portal and shards that made it," Marluxia said shortly before coming into the wall of light, his Graceful Dahlia was over his shoulder followed by Larxene and her Foudre.

Inside, well, an opening straight ahead. With forest on either side. On the opening straight ahead was several fallen trees, a garden, some stumps. The bright blue sky and light mood contrasted greatly with our Nobodies. Luxord would say it was a great place, if it wasn't for the rifts and tears that ravaged the world.

Luxord shrugged. "I'd say we'll be okay without enemies here," and he advanced past Marluxia and Larxene.

On the way, something bumped into Demyx. A bear, a chubby yellow bear, with a red shirt. He didn't look evil or even had any intention of hurting them, but Larxene put up her Foudre just in case like always.

"Oh, sorry," he said innocently.

"Uhh, it's alright?" Demyx said, not sure what to say.

It yawned. "I'm Pooh, who are you?"

When Demyx didn't appear to be able to answer, Luxord answered Pooh instead. "We're just lost in this woods. Would you help us and lead us to the exit?" he said nicely, his Fair Game on his hand that he kept to his back fanned out. "We're not good at travelling," he smirked at Marluxia, who didn't even blink at it.

"Oh," Pooh said simply. "But I'm hungry. Can you find me honey? I'll help you after I eat some," then his stomach growled, loudly.

Larxene was about to stomp Pooh when Luxord's hand prevented her. "Okay then. Me and this guy with weird guitar will search for your honey," Demyx peered at Luxord in annoyance. "Meanwhile, keep an eye to this two for me, okay?"

"Oh, ok."

Luxord then quickly took lightning steps to avoid Demyx's water bullets that missed inches from him into the woods.

Larxene sat onto a tree thump while Marluxia didn't move, both still hold their respective weapons in hand.

Pooh didn't seem to aware of the danger, but he innocently asked. "Are you sad?" at both Larxene and Marluxia.

Larxene was swearing in her mind when she was asked, but she answers anyway. "Not your problem," she said right before a patch of grass cracked and leaked out.

"My friends always talk to each other when we're sad," he said, ignoring Larxene's answer. "Why don't you talk to me?"

"Let's just say I'm not your friend," she snapped, struggling to contain her annoyance.

Luckily Luxord and Demyx came back just in time before Pooh asked another question. Luxord brought a jug of honey with his large cards while Demyx struggled carrying another.

"Here,"

"Thanks," Pooh didn't say anymore and went straight for the honey and they all gone in matter of minutes.

While Demyx had his jaw hanging, Luxord just put his hand on his chin in amazement while Larxene and Marluxia could care less. After some rest, Pooh led them through the woods and arrived to the exit, where another wall of light bordered what beyond and this place. Luxord said a short goodbye as they got out.

Well that world was easy. But then, another swarm of Heartless appeared. Now with Heartless in caliber of the Tailbunker, but still wasn't enough to defeat the four powerful Nobodies.

Demyx started by bringing a tsunami up, washing out smaller Heartless and left the large ones completely vulnerable to Marluxia's deadly swings. Some Heartless fired projectile attacks but were easily blocked by Luxord's cards while Larxene circled around and smashed them all to pieces, ending the swarm in a blink of an eye.

When they though this was over, a giant portal appeared on the floor and from it appeared the Darkside, summoning hundreds of Shadows that formed a tsunami wave. Larxene threw all of her knives to the walls and floor in front of them and then made a wall of electric charge that demolished the wave, leaving the smaller ones to be hit by Demyx's water whip. The Darkside crossed its arms before it fired ball shaped energy blasts at the Nobodies. Luxord once again blocked the attack with his cards, making big explosions and large amount of smoke when they came into contact. Larxene took the advantage of the some to run under the Darkside and cut off one of its legs, make it fall to its knees. Demyx continued by sending several bubbles that explodes upon impact with the Darkside's body, easing Marluxia to split its head apart and it disappeared.

A same door like before stood before them. Marluxia and Larxene raced to open it first and they ended up tripping on a divider. Luxord and Demyx entered the room after Marluxia and Larxene got on their feet. Yet, there, the mysterious man appeared again.

"For Larxene's question, this time. Anyone disagree?" he said. The Nobodies stayed put, and the mysterious man continued. "For your information, I used the corridors of darkness to travel to the dark world, and on one of my trip I found Larxene, and then Marluxia, Demyx, and the last, Luxord. Your wounds still persisted so I had to heal them. My magic's bad, so I opted medicines instead. That also means to open your clothes and apply the medicines and because Larxene's a girl, well, I didn't heal her."

"For a bonus, if you could reach the next room less than 10 minutes, the next time I'll answer two questions. So, get going!" he said before disappearing again with a corridor of darkness.

* * *

 **I think my spirit's off for this story so don't expect too much. Reviews would be appreciated.**


End file.
